Decisiones
by Nora Felton
Summary: Lo bueno de las decisiones, es que no están decididas hasta que se llevan a cabo…Mientras, estas pueden cambiar. One-shot. Taiora.


**Summary: **Lo bueno de las decisiones, es que no están decididas hasta que se llevan a cabo…Mientras, estas pueden cambiar.

**Pairing**: Taiora. Estaba clarísimo.

* * *

**Decisiones  
**

* * *

**·**

No se sentía bien. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con normalidad, los ojos le escocían y sabía que si quería podía ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Su pulso estaba por las nubes. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte y no con ella, en ese oscuro pasillo. Miles, pero miles, de imágenes fueron pasando por su mente, y todas y cada una de ellas eran sobre él. Había un montón y cada vez que una nueva aparecía en su mente el nudo imaginario en su garganta se hacía mucho más grande y las ganas de llorar aumentaban.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora?

_1 hora antes…_

—Hoy es el concierto, ¿vas a ir?

Sora apartó la vista de sus apuntes y miró a Yolei. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama de la pelirroja, leyendo una revista.

—Claro que voy a ir, ¿por qué no debería?

—Ah, no sé, como ahora te gusta Matt y al principio lo rehuías como si el muchacho tuviese la peste, quizá ir a su concierto es un paso demasiado grande.

Ya había sacado el tema.

—Eso fue al principio, estaba…confundida con lo que sentía y tenía un lío en la cabeza.

La pelimorada alzó una ceja y dejó la revista a un lado, incorporándose.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Sora suspiró. Apartó sus apuntes y se frotó los ojos. Esta conversación la había tenido ya millones de veces con su amiga, exactamente desde que le confesó que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Matt.

—Ahora lo sé—intentó sonar segura de sí misma, aunque por dentro, para que engañarse, aún se sentía un poco indecisa con respecto a Matt—y además, he pensado en ir un poco antes de que empiece el concierto y darle un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo?

—Pues un regalo, Yolei.

—¿Un regalo que le regalas a un buen amigo por Navidad o un regalo que le regalas al chico que te gusta y con el que le declaras tus sentimientos?

—El segundo. —¿No?

Yolei miró a su amiga sin decir nada. Eso quería decir que hoy Sora daría el paso.

—O sea, que esperas salir de la mano de Matt en cuanto termine el concierto.

La pelirroja se sonrojó. Dios, a veces Yolei era tan directa.

—Bueno, eso espero—centró su vista en sus apuntes, esperando que así su amiga dejase el interrogatorio, pero sentía su mirada puesta en ella, intensa y sin parpadear. —Quieres dejar de mirarme así, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Es que ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé.

Silencio.

—¿Y Tai?

Y ahí estaba la segunda parte del interrogatorio en la cual siempre salía él y en la cual a Sora se le encogía el estómago.

—¿Vas a decirle lo que vas a hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

Yolei se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta sentarse en el suelo, junto a su amiga. Apretó su mano suavemente.

—Sora, eres mi amiga, y sabes que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. Esta va a ser la última vez que te lo diga, lo prometo—hizo una mueca graciosa, provocando la sonrisa de la pelirroja. —Hace unos cinco meses, te gustaba Tai. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos lo dijiste a mí y a Mimi? Mimi chilló como una loca, y yo con ella, felices porque estábamos esperando a que nos lo dijeras desde hace mucho tiempo. Decíamos que lo vuestro estaba escrito en alguna parte del universo, y que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. Luego, con el tiempo, por culpa de una idea tonta en tu cabeza, pensaste que Tai no estaba interesado en ti y nos dijiste que ibas a intentar olvidarlo.

»Y entonces, el mes pasado, me dijiste que creías que estabas sintiendo algo más que amistad por Matt. Pero te voy a decir una cosa, Sora, he visto como te comportas con cada uno de ellos: con Matt rehúyes, intentabas evitarlo, había veces que te sonrojabas, pero tu expresión era más como de incomodidad. Pero con Tai, con él era todo lo contrario. Lo mirabas de una manera totalmente distinta, como alguien mira a una persona que le gusta; lo mirabas más de la cuenta cuando él no te prestaba atención e incluso temblabas cuando él te pasaba la mano por los hombros o te acercaba para abrazarte.

Sora no dijo ni una sola palabra. Siempre hacía lo mismo, cuando Yolei le decía lo que pensaba ella se callaba, la escuchaba pero era incapaz de contestarle, la garganta se le cerraba y no podía articular ninguna palabra.

—Si en verdad crees que Matt es el chico indicado, yo te voy a apoyar. Él es un buen chico, es guapo, no lo voy a negar, aunque para mi gusto es demasiado serio, pero si a ti te gusta, adelante. Pero quiero que estés segura, ¿vale?

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió. Yolei podía ser una alocada, chillar y exagerar todo, pero cuando quería también podía ser tranquila y expresar lo que pensaba con total tranquilidad.

—Bien, pues dame un abrazo y vamos a arreglarnos que dentro de poco empieza el concierto. —Sora le echó los brazos al cuello y la estrechó con fuerza—Ahora, manos a la obra—la pelimorada se levantó de un salto y corrió al armario, abriéndolo— ¿Quieres un conjunto sexy para que a él se le caiga la baba cuando te vea?

La pelirroja rió.

—No creo que eso funcione con Matt.

Yolei asomó su cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo divertida.

—Yo no me refería a Matt—le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

—Venga, Sora.

Piyomon movió sus alas, impaciente, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se movió, apretó el regalo contra su estómago y un leve escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué te quedas parada en la puerta? —le preguntó su compañera, no comprendiendo la actitud de la chica.

Porque no era fácil. Era un paso grande el que iba a dar ahora y quería estar completamente en calma, relajada y segura. Asegurarse de que todo iba a ir bien, que todo iba a salir como lo había estado planeando ese día.

—Es que...

—Sora.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

_No, no, por favor._

La chica miró hacía su izquierda; Tai y Agumon se acercaban a ellas.

—Tai. —su nombre salió como un débil murmullo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él había llegado junto con Kari y TK al concierto que Matt iba a dar por Navidad. Se había despedido de su hermana y del rubio en la entrada, queriendo ver a su amigo antes de que el concierto comenzase.

La pelirroja se sintió, por un momento, cohibida. No había hablado nunca con Tai sobre lo que sentía por Matt cara a cara porque ni siquiera ella sabía como había ocurrido. Solo Yolei lo sabía, porque la pelirroja sabía que Mimi llevaba enamorada de Matt desde los doce años, y no quería crear una rivalidad con su mejor amiga. Pero sabía que el castaño tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba, era su mejor amigo, después de todo, y la conocía demasiado bien. Quiso responderle a Tai, inventar alguna tonta excusa, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de enfrente se abrió y Gabumon se asomó por ella.

En seguida el compañero de Matt olfateó algo en el ambiente.

—Huele a algo estupendo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Agumon captando el olor también.

—¿Es para Matt? —cuestionó Tai observando por primera vez el paquete que Sora llevaba entre sus brazos.

—Más o menos.

El chico estuvo unos cuantos segundos callado, sin decir nada. Se había estado oliendo algo estos últimos meses, ya que su amiga había estado comportándose de manera extraña.

Matt, Sora y él siempre habían tenido una gran amistad, siempre habían quedado los tres para ir al cine, hacer trabajos o estudiar para los exámenes. Pero hubo un día en que Sora empezó a rehuir esas quedadas, a disculparse con excusas, una y otra vez. Hasta que un día, él junto con Matt, fueron a su casa a verla, porque ese día no había ido al instituto, y la expresión de Sora cuando vio al rubio lo dijo todo. Se comportó exactamente igual que se comporta una chica a la que le gusta un chico: nerviosa, callada, avergonzada.

Matt era popular entre las chicas, y más aún al ser miembro de una banda con éxito. Así que no era de extrañar que Sora se hubiese fijado en él, al igual que media Odaiba.

—¿Qué es? ¿Lo has hecho para él?

La chica se removió incómoda. ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas?

—Lo haya hecho o no, da lo mismo—evadió ella desenado que dejaran de avasallarla. No quería tener que dar explicaciones, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Tai. No a él.

—¿No quieres entrar? —le preguntó Gabumon.

—Veréis, —habló Piyomon—Sora lleva un buen rato plantada en la puerta como una estatua.

—Eh, Piyomon—reprochó la pelirroja. Lo que le faltaba ahora, que todo el mundo supiese que llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí parada, no sabiendo porqué sus pies no avanzaban.

—Vamos Sora, ve a dárselo. —la chica enfocó su mirada en Tai—El concierto va a empezar dentro de poco si no te das prisa.

—Sí.

Pero sus pies ahí seguían, clavados en el asfalto, sin dar señales de vida. Los miró, intentando mandar señales a través de su cerebro para ponerse a andar de una maldita vez. Por eso no se percató que Tai se había acercado a ella hasta que lo tuvo a menos de un metro. Alzó la vista mirando a su amigo; él colocó una mano en su hombro, manteniendo un semblante serio; Sora se mantuvo alerta, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que la estaba envolviendo, hasta que una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico y la empujó levemente hacia el interior de la puerta.

—Vamos, date prisa.

—Pero…—ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—Si no lo quieres, me lo puedo comer yo—comentó Agumon refiriéndose al pastel.

Sora le sonrió al digimon. Luego miró a Tai, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Está bien. No tardaré mucho, chicos—dio media vuelta, comenzando a andar seguida de Piyomon.

Tai no le quitó la mirada de encima, viendo como la chica se alejaba lentamente hasta perderla de vista.

—Te deseo suerte, Sora—susurró más para sí mismo que para su amiga.

—Oye Tai, —el chico apartó la mirada del pasillo y miró a su digimon. —te has vuelto más maduro.

El castaño rió levemente.

—Pero qué tonterías dices, anda vamos.

Agumon comenzó a andar, seguido de Tai. La sonrisa del chico se esfumó en cuanto vio que su compañero digimon no lo miraba, endureció la mandíbula y apretó los puños.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

* * *

Sólo se oía el sonido de sus pasos al caminar, seguido de los de Piyomon. Su mirada estaba fijada en el final del pasillo, su andar parecía mecánico: pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo.

Sora resopló varias veces, intentando relajarse. Todo iba bien, todo iba a ir bien. ¿Verdad?

Frunció el ceño.

¿Y por qué no se sentía bien?

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva con normalidad, los ojos le escocían y sabía que si quería podía ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Su pulso estaba por las nubes; su cabeza estaba en otra parte y no con ella, en ese oscuro pasillo. Miles, pero miles, de imágenes fueron pasando por su mente, y todas y cada una de ellas eran sobre él. Había un montón y cada vez que una nueva aparecía en su mente el nudo imaginario en su garganta se hacía mucho más grande y las ganas de llorar aumentaban.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora?

No tendría que sentirse así, no tendría que estar pensando en él, sentirse mal, angustiada, agobiada.

Se detuvo en seco. Piyomon, a su lado, la imitó, pero no le hizo ninguna pregunta.

Ella creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que realmente quería. Pero ahora no se sentía para nada segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Ahora todo se reducía a él, sólo a él.

Miró al fondo del pasillo, donde una leve luz iluminaba la única sala donde había gente.

"—_¡Tai, pásala, vamos!_

_El castaño levantó la vista, viendo a su amiga desmarcada. Chutó el balón con fuerza y Sora corrió los últimos metros que le quedaban antes de saltar y rematar de cabeza metiendo el balón dentro de la portería. Tai silbó eufórico y corrió a abrazarla al igual que todos los de su equipo_."

La chica se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"—_Echar unos doscientos gramos de harina—leyó Tai las instrucciones. Luego miró el paquete con aire pensativo, arrugó el papel y echó una buena cantidad dentro del bol._

—_¡No, no, no, no! —Sora corrió hacia él arrebatándole el paquete antes de que lo volcase completamente. —Ahí tienes una báscula para medir más o menos la cantidad—le regañó como un niño pequeño._

—_Bah, chorradas. Ya verás lo bueno que está. —contestó él comenzando a mezclar la harina con el huevo hasta conseguir una suave masa. Metió el dedo índice y se lo llevó a la boca. La pelirroja arrugó la nariz, pareciéndole asqueroso lo que estaba haciendo y Tai se dio cuenta, por lo que volvió a meter el dedo y se lo acercó a su amiga. —¿Quieres?_

—_Aleja ese dedo de mí. Ahora._

_Pero el castaño hizo lo contrario, la agarró de la cintura y deslizó su dedo por toda la mejilla de su amiga, haciéndola gritar para que se detuviese_."

—¿Sora? —Piyomon se acercó a ella, al verla con los ojos cerrados.

"_Tai rompió el papel y se quedó estático al ver la camiseta. La cogió de los bordes y la alzó, contemplándola maravillado. Luego miró a su amiga._

—_¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

_Sora sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Mi padre le da clases a uno de sus hermanos._

_El chico dejó la camiseta de la selección japonesa, firmada por Reisuke Muo, a un lado del sofá y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja, alzándola por los aires y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo._

—_¡Eres la mejor! ¡Dios, Sora, eres la mejor, en serio! ¡Te quiero!"_

"_Te quiero"_

"_Te quiero, Sora"_

—¿Sora? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida a Piyomon , luego se llevó una mano a su mejilla, donde un par de lágrimas se habían deslizado por ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Tai—susurró sin querer.

_Dios, no._

Soltó el paquete, el cual cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y seco. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

—¡Sora!

Pero ella no se detuvo, siguió corriendo con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho y sintiéndose realmente estúpida. Salió por la puerta y miró a ambos lados, no sabiendo qué camino tomar, hasta que su mente le echó un cable y se movió hacia la derecha, corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada del estadio.

Esquivó unas cuantas personas, llegando poco después a las primeras filas, donde encontró a Kari junto con TK y Agumon.

Pero él no estaba.

—Sora—saludó sonriente Kari. —Ven, aquí tienes un sitio para sentar…

—¿Dónde está Tai?

La castaña parpadeó por la interrupción de su amiga, miró a TK y de nuevo a la pelirroja.

—Dijo que no se encontraba bien y que se iba a casa, así que creo que ya debe de estar… ¡Sora, espera! ¿Adónde vas?

* * *

Cerró de un portazo la puerta y tiró las llaves contra la mesa que estaba justo al lado; luego caminó hasta el salón y dio varias vueltas alrededor del sofá, intentando tranquilizarse. Apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo y bajó el rostro, respirando hondamente.

Seguía doliendo, joder.

No se iba, por mucho que él intentase controlarse, cada vez tenía menos autocontrol y cada vez le costaba más mandarlo todo a la mierda y soltar todo lo que pensaba por su boca. Se había estado auto engañando todo este tiempo, no queriendo ver lo que él realmente sabía estaba pasando, sin embargo hoy la realidad lo había abofeteado y había comprendido finalmente que ella prefería a Matt, y no a él.

Sus dedos se encresparon sobre el sofá y soltó un gruñido de rabia.

"_Vamos Sora, ve a dárselo, el concierto está a punto de empezar_", había dicho. "_¿Por qué él? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué él y no yo?" _había querido decir. "_Vamos, date prisa_", dijo después; "_No vayas, quédate aquí, conmigo_".

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, pero Tai simplemente pasó de abrir. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería meterse en su habitación con un par de cervezas de su padre y pillarse una buena ceguera antes de quedarse durmiendo. Por eso ignoró el segundo timbrazo, y el tercero, abrió la nevera, cogió el paquete y cerró la puerta del frigorífico para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Tai…

El chico se quedó quieto, justo en el umbral de su habitación.

—Tai, sé que estás ahí. Abre…por favor.

"No abras."

"_Abre_."

"No lo hagas."

"_¿No has oído su tono? Está a punto de llorar. Quizá Matt la haya rechazado."_

"¿Y te quiere usar de paño de lágrimas?"

"_Es tu mejor amiga. La quieres. Y sabes que te vas a dejar usar como paño de lágrimas si es eso lo que ha pasado."_

—Tai…

—Mierda—masculló él. Dejó las cervezas en el suelo y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola.

Sora alzó el rostro al verlo y Tai vio como sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Si Matt se había atrevido a rechazarla, él mismo iría a partirle esa bonita cara que tenía. Lo juraba.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro—susurró él haciéndose a un lado. Ella entró, caminando hasta el comedor.

El castaño la siguió de cerca y, cuando ambos estuvieron en la sala, no pudo aguantarse y tuvo que preguntarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sora cogió aire. Todo lo que había estado pensando de camino a la casa de Tai se había quedado apelotonado en su cabeza, desordenado, y no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Creí que estabas con Matt. —añadió inconscientemente y con tono rudo. Sí, aún estaba furioso y no podía controlarlo. Que el rubio la hubiese rechazado y ella hubiese venido aquí para desahogarse con él, simplemente lo cabreaba de una manera monumental.

—No, no, verás…—pero se detuvo al ver como su amigo estaba tenso: su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus puños estaban cerrados completamente. Su semblante era serio, estaba enfadado. —¿Por qué estás así?

Él parpadeó sorprendido y automáticamente se relajó. Había expuesto sus sentimientos delante de Sora, no lo había controlado, simplemente había salido, porque la sola idea de que Matt le hubiera hecho algo a Sora lo había cegado de rabia e ira. Encima que ella lo había elegido a él, el rubio iba y la rechazaba. Gilipollas.

—Estoy bien.

—No—zanjó Sora, dando un paso—Tu tono no ha sido uno normal, ha sido uno seco. Kari me dijo que habías venido porque no te encontrabas bien, ¿ha pasado algo?

¿Qué si había pasado algo?

_Click._

Claro que pasaba algo, llevaba pasando algo desde el día que descubrió que la quería más que a una simple amiga.

Y ya estaba harto.

—Pues sí. Sí, sí pasa. —habló, cansado de fingir. —Pasa que si has venido aquí porque necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, lo siento pero yo no pienso ayudarte. No en eso.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por su tono y por sus palabras.

—¿Pero que estás diciendo? —musitó.

—Lo siento, Sora. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, bastante he tenido hoy junto a la puerta del concierto de Matt.

La chica no dijo absolutamente nada. Estaba enfadado ¿con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y eso de usarlo como paño de lágrimas? ¿Acaso se pensaba que ella y Matt, al final…?

Y entonces lo supo.

—Te molesta que le fuera a regalar el pastel a Matt.

—¡Me molesta que lo hayas elegido a él! —alzó el castaño la voz, ya hablando las cosas con claridad.

A la mierda con todo. Tenía que sacar toda su rabia con palabras.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, impactada. Tardó en procesar el significado de esa frase. En su mente había una discusión sobre eso. "_No puede ser_" "_Sí, puede, le molesta que te guste Matt. Está celoso_", "_No, no, no_", "_Tai está celoso_".

—Ya no puedo más, ya estoy cansado de fingir que no me importas más de lo debido. —su tono era brusco, pero era como se sentía y como tenía que descargar todo lo que llevaba acumulado. — Estoy harto de fingir que no me molesta que te sonrojes cada vez que Matt pasaba por tu lado, ¿crees que no me daba cuenta?, me molesta que lo miraras más a él que a mí, que él estuviese más tiempo en tu cabeza que yo, que yo solo fuera tu mejor amigo, que nunca me llegases a ver como algo más y hoy ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. Todo eso me molesta.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! —gritó ella, enfadada con la situación. —Hace una hora estabas dándome ánimos para que le diese el regalo, Tai ¡estabas siendo un falso! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me quedara?

—¿¡Eso habría cambiado algo!?

—¡SÍ! —chilló con la voz acongojada.

Eso lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. Si él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía…Sora tembló sólo de pensarlo.

Tai apretó los labios. Se sentía nervioso, agitado y con el estómago revuelto. Suspiró, intentando relajarse e intentar controlar su genio.

—Tú has elegido a Matt—susurró con un tono cansado, como quien se rinde tras una batalla. Aunque él ni siquiera había peleado, había sido un cobarde, se había mantenido al margen, sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Y se suponía que él tenía el emblema del valor, ¡ja! Ella quiso cortarle, decirle que eso no era cierto, pero él continuó hablando —Si eso es lo que quieres, yo no voy a intervenir, aunque por dentro esté muriéndome de ganas de pedirte que te quedes conmigo, que no vayas con él. Tu felicidad está por delante de la mía, Sora.

El silencio reinó en el comedor durante varios segundos. Sora estaba segura de que todo eso era un sueño, irreal. Porque todo había podido ser tan simple, tan fácil, si ella hubiese ordenado sus ideas, no hubiese confundido sus sentimientos hacia Matt, si Tai hubiese sido sincero, valiente (y ella también), si desde un principio él le hubiese dicho lo que sentía, entonces todo esto no hubiese pasado y ellos estarían…juntos.

Porque ella quería estar con él.

Él era su elección, no Matt.

Siempre había sido así, Yolei tenía razón.

Y era una idiota, porque se había dado cuenta a un paso de elegir un camino erróneo. Un camino donde Tai no estaba.

El castaño se acercó a ella, alzó una mano y despejó con delicadeza un mechón pelirrojo, recogiéndolo tras su oreja. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Sora, después acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica y depositó un suave beso, cerrando los ojos.

—Será mejor que te vayas, ¿vale? Ahora no estoy bien y quiero estar solo—murmuró contra la piel de la chica, sin abrir los ojos.

Pasó por su lado, dispuesto a ir a su habitación, pero Sora lo retuvo del antebrazo.

—No le he dado el regalo—confesó sin mirarlo, ya que él le daba la espalda.

Tai giró medio cuerpo para mirarla.

—No he podido—susurró— Antes de llegar a la sala donde estaba Matt, algo en mi cabeza me ha dicho que eso no era lo que realmente quería hacer. —siguió hablando. Ahora era su turno, y era hora de dejar las cosas claras. —Y entonces has aparecido tú—sonrió levemente y alzó su mirada—Han venido a mi mente miles de imágenes contigo: cuando ganamos la final del torneo de fútbol, cuando se nos cayó a la vez un diente y tú te indignaste porque no te habían traído el dinosaurio que habías pedido—Tai no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo—, cuando intentaste salvarme de Datamon, pero no pudiste. Tú no lo sabes pero, Mimi me contó hace unos años que lloraste cuando eso pasó.

La mano que retenía a Tai, se deslizó hasta llegar a sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos.

—Creía…creía que me gustaba Matt. Matt es un chico guapo, amable, honesto, mi amigo, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero por un momento me sentí atraída por él. —se acercó más a él—Pero te he visto, y con solo verte todo lo que creía que sentía por Matt se ha esfumado de un plumazo. Y en ese momento, en ese pasillo, he sabido que si seguía caminando y elegía a Matt me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida. Sólo estabas tú en mi cabeza. Me he sentido como una estúpida al darme cuenta de ello justo a un paso de entrar, porque me he estado engañando estos meses creyendo y sintiendo cosas que en realidad no sentía.

Apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

—Llevo enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo de ti, Tai.

Los brazos del castaño la rodearon al instante, estrechándola con fuerza. Su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y los latidos de su corazón habían salido disparados. Ella lo había elegido a él, lo quería a él.

—Te quiero—le confesó el castaño en voz baja.

Ella apretó el agarre al oírlo, luego buscó su mirada, se alzó de puntillas, acarició unos segundos su nariz con la del chico y acercó sus labios a los del castaño, pero en el último segundo él sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y la detuvo. Tai se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla, rozó unos segundos su nariz con la suya, se deslizó hacia su mejilla derecha, bajó hasta su mandíbula y volvió al centro, donde estaban sus labios. Alzó un poco su rostro y entonces sus labios se rozaron, él abrió los suyos y atrapó los de Sora con intensidad y desesperación, profundizando el beso. Y ella lo siguió, subió sus manos hasta su cuello cuando él liberó su rostro y las dejó ahí, entrelazadas. Tai dio un giro con ella, hasta apoyarla en la pared y así poder acercarse completamente a ella.

—Y pensar que casi te pierdo—susurró él separándose unos instantes de la boca de la chica.

—Podría decir lo mismo—contestó la pelirroja. Acercó sus dedos al flequillo del chico y acarició cariñosamente uno de sus mechones. Luego lo besó suavemente, siendo correspondida al instante.

Hay veces que tomas decisiones precipitadas, creyendo que son correctas. Y puedes darte cuenta con el tiempo que estabas equivocado y aprender, o puedes, cuando estás a punto de realizarlas, a un paso, en el borde del precipicio, oír una vocecita interior que te habla, te sacude por dentro y entonces lo sabes, sabes lo que realmente quieres.

Fin.

* * *

_I'M BACK!_

_Oh, sí. Después de…bah, no sé cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada, aquí estoy, con un OS por Navidad aunque esta ya haya pasado xD Supongo que a todos nos sonará la escena, ¿verdad? Esa __maldita__ escena que a mí me marcó cuando tenía once años y me dejó con cara de (Eh, eh, parad la grabación. ¿Qué cojones es esto? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Sora? ¿Y tú, Tai?). Pues, señoras y señores, esto es lo que realmente pasó… en mi cabeza xD. Porque sí, porque me sigo negando a que Sora termine con Matt, aunque digáis que es más que evidente que ellos dos…agh, solo de pensarlo…en fin. _

_¡Viva el Taiora y viva el Mimato! _


End file.
